


Once upon a Lockdown

by Crisis_aversion



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fluffy, Other, The Author Regrets Nothing, They argue a lot but they still like each other, They're definitely using each other to get money at any rate, They're stuck on the ship during quarantine, have a quarantine fic to help you cope, no set point in canon, probably, sorta based on irl stuff, they're yelling at each other, this isn't going to end well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisis_aversion/pseuds/Crisis_aversion
Summary: Lockdown and Swindle are stuck on Lockdown's ship during a quarantine. It's exactly what it sounds like.
Relationships: Swindle/Lockdown
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Once upon a Lockdown

Lockdown paced across the bridge of his ship, muttering to himself.

"Aw, calm down, Locky. It's only been a couple days," Swindle remarked, reclining in the captain's chair.

"A couple of days locked up with you," Lockdown deadpanned. "And _no work_."

"No work," Swindle sniffed. "No income. Ugh."

"Hmph. It's your fault we're stuck here anyway."

"How exactly is it _my_ fault?!"

"You wanted to stop here!"

"How was I supposed to know a virus was gonna break out?"

Lockdown huffed, but couldn't argue. "You're annoying, you know that right?"

"Only 'cause I'm right."

Lockdown sighed, wandering over to lean against the back of the chair. "You're in my chair."

"You weren't using it."

Lockdown rolled his optics and lifted him out, flopping down in his place. "Now I am."

Swindle smirked, settling himself on the hunter's lap. "I don't care."

Lockdown tried to shove him off, but he latched onto his chestplates. "Get off."

"Later."

" **Now.** "

"Nah."

Lockdown growled. " **Swindle...** "

Swindle grinned playfully. "I know you love me. You don't really care."

Lockdown shoved his hook in Swindle's faceplate.

Swindle's grin faltered, optics crossing as he stared at it. "Aw, ya won't use that."

Lockdown hooked under the smaller bot's chestplates, lifting him off and dropping him onto the floor.

Swindle stuck his arms behind his helm, resting his feet on the armrest. "Then I'll just watch from down here."

Lockdown ignored the weapons dealer, focusing on the vid screen in front of him. 

Swindle tapped his foot against the armrest, more intent on the other mech than what he was watching.

Several minutes passed.

"Stop kicking me," Lockdown growled.

"I'm not," Swindle responded innocently. "I'm kicking the chair."

"You're kicking **me,** " Lockdown insisted.

"I'm **not**."

Lockdown banged his head into the console.

"Locky, what're ya doing?"

Lockdown reached down and picked Swindle up again, plopping him onto his lap. "Just... stay quiet."

Swindle snuggled under his arm. "'Kay."

Lockdown rolled his optics and turned back to the vid screen.

"But can't we watch something **interesting**?"

Lockdown sighed.


End file.
